Rain Rain
by MarieRock
Summary: A songfic based on Breaking Benjamin's song Rain. It's the anniversary of Masaki's death and Ichigo finds himself wondering the streets. The town only brings back memories that pull him apart. IchiRuki.


Okay, here's a random oneshot I just got the idea for and didn't want to forget, so I wrote it. Ha ha! :)

Hope you like it! I don't own any characters or Bleach it's awesome self! :D

I walked around the town, dark clouds overhead. Not many people were outside, probably fearing getting wet from the approaching rain. Although I hated it myself, I didn't really notice. It was that day again. _She_ was the only thing on my mind. Thoughts of her consumed my attention, the cold rain starting to fall, bringing me back to my surroundings. My hair was soaked in seconds as the rain poured in sheets.

_Take a photograph,_

_It'll be the last,_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

I hated the town on this day. I've lived in Karakura Town my whole life. So had Mom. The town was tainted with memories of her and I couldn't take it. Everywhere I looked, she was there. It made it impossible to do anything to forget about it. I couldn't buy lunch without seeing her picture that haunted my wallet on this day, though I didn't have much of an appetite anyway.

_I don't have a past_

_I don't have a chance,_

_Not a family or an honest plea remains to say,_

I continued to make my way around the town, still lost in thought. I noticed I was the only one on the street now, the few who had been out before the rain fell hid in buildings now. I was all alone.

That day so many years ago had been burned into my memory, every detail of it. There was no chance I'd ever forget the feeling of her still, lifeless body on top of me, blood soaking my clothes, her wet hair sticking to my face. I could never forget my father finding her, finding me, the expression on his face.

Our family was never the same. Our wounds never healed, they never would, not fully. We weren't complete, we were broken after that day, and it was all my fault.

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

I stopped at the entrance to the cemetery. The rain hadn't let up at all. I tried to glare, angry that it seemed to rain every year on this day, but my brow only creased as tears welled up in my eyes.

_It is you I want,_

_Or just the notion,_

_Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around,_

I wanted my mom back so badly. I never wished her death never happened though. It was tragic, it was _horrible._ But I knew I would have been different if she had stayed. I used to depend on her for everything. If I got hurt in anyway, she'd be there. I've become stronger since she left. I needed it in a way. But I hated it.

I walked past the gates and made my way to her grave without thinking, having memorized the path years before.

_Safe to say from here,_

_You're getting closer now, _

_We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be,_

As I stopped again in front of her tombstone I remembered some of the fights I had won since becoming a shinigami. I remembered how much of the strength I had gained thinking about how Mom had left me to protect my family. Along with that strength I gained warmth as I felt her with me. She protected me so I could protect Dad, Yuzu, and Karin.

Tears trailed down my face now. I fell to my knees, holding my face in my hands as the rain continued to pound against me mercilessly. She was closer now than ever, it seemed.

I had to stop myself, this was ridiculous. I couldn't cry, I had to be strong for them, even if they couldn't see me. But it was too late, I couldn't stop even though I wanted to. And she was gone as soon as she had come back, I couldn't feel her.

I felt more alone than I ever had.

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

The rain didn't cease as I wept, alone, in front of Mom's grave. I was soaked, my jeans and T-shirt clinging to me as I shook, freezing cold.

Then, something lay on my shaking form, a jacket or coat. A small hand found it's way to my shoulder as another ran through my hair, pushing the clinging spikes off my forehead. The hand was warm.

_To lie here under you,_

_Is all that I could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

_To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,_

_To lie here under you is all,_

Rukia's small form knelt next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I didn't hesitate to return the gesture. I laid my head on her shoulder and cried, feeling protected again. Mom hadn't left. She gave Rukia the job to watch over me, and that's exactly what she did.

I tightened my grip on her, never wanting to let go.

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

_Rain rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun,_

Okay, so I hoped you liked my random songfic! :D It didn't have much of a point, sorry. :)


End file.
